A servo system generally has a motor, a servo amplifier, and a controller. For example, a servo system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-67036 (Patent Document 1) includes a high-order master (controller) and a plurality of servo amplifiers. An external sensor (for example, a temperature sensor) is connected to one of the plurality of servo amplifiers, by a cable.